


Insectivampires

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Content/warnings:* Insecticons are vampires, with general vampire type behaviours! No deaths in this, however :-)</p><p>Set at the start the Season 1 episode:  'A Plague of Insecticons.'</p><p>Written for TF_speedwriting Halloween spam weekend.<br/>Prompt: "Take your favorite Halloween horror movie monster and create a Transformer-ized version."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insectivampires

"Well I'll be darned," Bombshell said. "It's Megatron."  
  
Shrapnel's fangs had already appeared. They gleamed white in the dimness of the swamp. "Who is this Megatron Megatron?" he asked.  
  
Bombshell shrugged. "A wannabe galactic ruler. You know the sort. Tries to conquer his own world, fails and then wonders why he has no clout anywhere else. Ends up in a place like this...."  
  
His horn twitched, his fangs also descending. _But that's not the point, is it ..."_ he growled.  
  
The ordinarily well composed beetle agitated, optics gleaming, surging with insatiable hunger as he licked his lips in a rare struggle for control. Four million years of organic matter alone had left Bombshell as aching with need as Shrapnel.  
  
There were more Cybertronians now, clanking around. They muttered as they poked at the holes. A big blue one opened a compartment in his chest and a little one sprang out; and now the blue one was pointing at the insignia on the old escape pod and two winged mechs were nodding.  
  
Beside Bombshell, metal rustled as the other insecticons chittered excitedly. "Seekers-eekers," Shrapnel's excitement was obvious. "Very high grade fuel, fuel. Very nice nice!"  
  
Kickback was impatient. His highly tuned antennae were twitching, letting in delicious scents of treats log forgotten. He barely even _saw_ the mechs; only registered their throbbing pumps and energon conduits. He could already feel his fangs sinking in deep, his claws ripping at neck cords, penetrating deeper as the hot fuel surged into his starved processor.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" he snapped. "You can grab that Megatron, Bombshell. Shrapnel and I can get the winged ones. We can easily deal with the others."  
  
But his comrades didn't respond. Only stood, staring, as though transfixed by the potential feast, so long in coming.  
  
Kickback lost his temper. "You two can do what you like. I ain't hanging around!" he said crossly. He started forward, determined to get first pick. But a strong hand gripped his wing. "Patience, Kickback!" Bombshell commanded sternly.  
  
Kickback saw to his dismay that he and Shrapnel had both retracted their fangs. Typical! Why did they always have to but a dampner on things?  
  
Bombshell regarded him sternly. "We must restrain ourselves, Kickback," he said. "We will make contact, see how these Decepticons can be of use in other ways. Then we will choose our quarry, work out how to ensure a regular supply ..." he chuckled, "and - more imortantly - who we should _turn."_  
  
Shrapnel, although he looked disappointed, nodded. "It makes sense, Kickback. If we kill them now, we will be back to millions more years of pine sap and Earth critters blood, blood."  
  
"Besides," said Bombshell. "If we're to lead that existence then we need to prepare. You know what happens, once we start. Can't go out in daylight, have to live underground, have to safeguard our sparks so they can't have stakes stuck in them. Megatron's just the type who would do that. We can't take chances."  
  
Reluctantly, Kickback supposed they were right. But he was darned if he was retracting his fangs. "Whatever happens, I want that little one wot came outta the big one's chest," he said. "He looks real tasty an' I reckon he'd make a fun playmate too."  
  
And he didn't look like the 'staking' type either, Kickback concluded defiantly.


End file.
